1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a projection apparatus, a projection control method, and a storage medium storing a program, suitable for use as, for example, a projector that uses semiconductor light-emitting elements as light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a technique has been proposed, which enables a user to set the various functions of a projector though remote control, by placing his or her hand in a specific area, without using a remote controller or a pointing device, and to recognize the user's gesture (refer to, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-141151.)
The publication identified above discloses the technique of comparing the guidance image projected by a projector and showing the area at which the user has placed his or her hand, with the contents of the image photographed of the area, thereby to determine the manipulation the user is performing.
Therefore, the user cannot perform manipulations including those performed on the projector before the start of projecting images, if the reference image for comparison has not been projected. That is, the manipulation items the user may perform are limited in number.
Further, the technique has not bee devised in consideration of the illumination necessary for achieving desirable gesture recognition. In view of the precision of gesture recognition, it is undesirable to recognize the user's gesture in the dark.
Under the circumstances, it is desired to provide a projection apparatus, a projection control method and a storage medium storing a program, capable of reliably performing remote control in accordance with the user's gesture.